The present invention relates to bearings, and more particularly to a wheel hub assembly with two rows of rolling elements.
Wheel hub assemblies with two rows of rolling elements generally have an axis of rotation and include an inner ring, an outer ring arranged coaxially with and externally to the inner ring and, for each row of rolling elements, an inner raceway and an outer raceway formed, respectively, on the outside of the inner ring and on the inside of the outer ring which are axially displaced with respect to one another to allow the wheel hub assembly to accommodate combined loads, i.e. loads that act simultaneously in a radial direction and in an axial direction.
The wheel hub assemblies of the type described above are used in countless applications in the automobile field, and have undergone substantial structural modifications up to the incorporation in the inner and outer rings of flanges connecting to the wheels and chassis, thereby contributing to the creation of compact and light structures, as well as guaranteeing both simplified assembly, and increasingly greater reliability.
Because of the increasingly restrictive anti-pollution regulations that have come into effect in recent years, it has been necessary to study technological solutions aimed, even indirectly, at reducing the energy consumption of automobiles and noxious emissions for the environment such as, for example, carbon monoxide emissions.